Timeline
The game's history and its characters are all based here on this timeline. This will be used to help easily define the game's lore and events, with BC being before the game starts, the the day Chorus attacked the world. 12,000 BC: White Rabbit was born into a different world than our own. From a time and world of a different language, his name was Nobre Yalm, from the Larix language. 11,980 BC: During a great war during a world-wide economic collapse, Nobre Yalm seeks out the help of a great dragon named Terratel. Granted power, he attempts to stop the war. Terratel's power was too much for Nobre Yalm though, and it corrupted and twisted his mind just days after obtaining it. Using such power, he frightened the world and single handedly stopped the war by turning the world against him. 11,900 BC: 100 years after his birth, the world wasn't capable of stopping him. Nearing the end of his life, and what seems to be almost mindless, he seeks out Terratel once again, this time to steal his power completely, in order to obtain immortality. In a great battle, Nobre Yalm defeated the dragon, and using its power without control, completely destroyed the universe and simultaniously rebuilt it from scratch. 11,000 BC: After 900 years the new universe was established, including new life. Nobre Yalm, drained of power goes into rest, roaming the world mind still corrupted as a trickster. 10,000 BC: Terratel's power, blanketing the universe, eventually returns to a singular point to reform the dragon anew. In doing so, Chrous was born. 9,800 BC: Calcora was established at the heart of the continent. In doing so, the country was named Ref Gokyu. Magic was also started to be discovered at this time, as Chorus started teaching the humans how to use it. 9,700 BC: The old language of Larix was starting to die out, as the simpler language of Langish was starting to develop. Calcora was starting to suffer divide in their citizens, as the economy was starting to suffer. This lead to 1/3 of the territory leaving to inhabit the rest of the country, with the majority landing at the coasts to the east, founding Aqua Sefera. 9,640 BC: Magic was starting to become commonplace and well developed. A bitter man of the name Yestero lost his family to a band of thieves who used magic to raid his home and kill his family, Yestero, a strong soldier went out to kill the thieves, and upon succeeding, proceeds to hunt down Chorus for bringing magic to humans. Chorus, overwhelmed in battle, rose the earth, destroying the territory of Calcora and created Heaven's Rock. Although the land was evacuated, the one casualty was Yestero, who was buried miles beneath Heaven's Rock during the attack. Chorus, regretting destroying the land the humans he befriend lived on, he granted 200 years of great weather, crops, and blessings to all of those around the country bringing it to economic growth. 9,600 BC: To the north of Heaven's Rock, Calcora was rebuilt and reestablished. 7,000 BC: Small establishments are built around the country over the last couple thousand years. Advanced technology is being developed. The Larix language completely abolished in favor of Langish, the country's name was newly established as East Rokyo, which was the strict translation. Many people who believed in Chorus's power and worshipped him established the third and final territory, Yomat, just south of Heaven's Rock. 6,900 BC: Nobre Yalm was discovered as an aging white haired man, robbing a traveler just to leave their belongings in a nearby tree. When attempted to stop him, Nobre Yalm just completely wipes out anybody attempting to do so. Starting to have a reputation for baiting victims to follow, he's become known as a powerful trickster, although very few have seen him. This has lead to Nobre Yalm becoming a legend, and being named White Rabbit. 4,000 BC: Thousands of years of peace had passed, with Chorus leading the humans, granting them powers and blessing. A war between East Rokyo and the country to the west, Arkanji, broke out when Arkanji attempted to raid the land. The inhabitants of East Rokyo built the forts and towers later known as the Forgotten Battlefield in the middle of the west. With the Evershade Forest to the south, they were able to protect themselves well except for the north, where Arkanji successfully broke through. Chorus warned the enemy to retreat and when refused, Chrous ravaged the land up north. Burning the land, he created a giant lava lake, volcano and burnt land, which was named Chrous's Heartbeat. With thousands of enemies killed in one fell swoop, Arkanji announced defeat the next day, ending the war. 3,800 BC: Upon hearing of countries from further continents starting to explore, Chrous feared for the future of his land and inhabitants. In doing so, he ventured off to the ocean, creating Whirlpool Country and the Cloud Sea, as methods of protecting the land. Leaving a lone island in the middle, it was designed for the East Rokyo citizens to inhabit it as a gateway for passage to and from the country by sea. During this time, White Rabbit made his way there and inhabitted the area with rabbits. With a flux of rabbits, it's name became Rabbit Island.